somealthistoryinmysoupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reds Anti-Communist
The Atlanta Crisis is a mystery to most folks, and for good reason. Essentially, it was a military coup perpetrated by an unholy alliance between a rebellious sect of the CDF and Brazil. During the coup, politicians and military leaders who were sympathetic to the US were either assassinated, captured, or fled. The coup was launched in an effort to quash any possible impending US-CDF alliance or reunification; a move that would put the US back at the top militarily and economically, almost certainly surpassing Brazil. The move was risky, but it was ultimately successful. The traitorous group attacked many forts where pro-US CDF military groups were stationed, some of which were based in the heart of New Atlanta itself. Under the superior equipment and firepower of the MEB and its former CDF comrades, the pro-US CDF stood no chance and was quickly extinguished. Those who weren't killed in the coup and managed to escape the fighting went into hiding shortly thereafter. All US-owned diplomacy efforts, such as factories, forts, and job centers focused in the Southern states were all stolen and cleared during the coup. The US, unaware of the coup in progress, saw this as the CDF jumping forward and attempting a surprise attack on the US. The US was left in a poor state to counterattack, leaving Brazil and the rebellion with just enough time to instate the PRT, a puppet nation for Brazil. All lines of communication between the US and the south were quickly cut. Given the time it took the US to recuperate and counterattack, the PRT was already instated and had successfully convinced the vast majority of the citizens of the south that the Atlanta Crisis was the US's failed attempt at seizing control over the South, and that it would come back for another attack very soon, almost surely destroying the PRT and wiping out all CDF-supporting towns in the process. The PRT was thrown into a frenzy and sought to avenge those murdered during the Atlanta Crisis and quickly formed a fighting force to take on the US before they invaded. The US, still recovering from the theft of a major portion of its production and the killing of many of its troops, managed to form a defensive front against the impending PRT invasion. The PRT hit the US hard and fast, but lost steam rather quickly as the losses from both sides mounted and the US troops proved to be more experienced. The more robust and powerful equipment from Brazil alongside the PRT was an even match for the combined strength of the US and its European trade partners. Shortly thereafter, the border between the two newly-separated nations became more defined, cutting diagonally from northern Georgia's coast all the way up to the top of Nebraska. The MEB got what it wanted. The north and south were at war, splitting up the states and weakening them, leaving Brazil to reap the benefits. Most PRT as of 2115 are simple troops, similar to their US counterparts. Only a few of the PRT leaders know what the Atlanta Crisis really meant. Both sides fought brutally for a few months before things simmered down a bit in the winter of 2099. Skirmishes between the north and south occurred sporadically for years, even through 2115. During the fighting, most folks living in the war zone moved further north or south, depending on where they were before the fighting. Many post-war homes and buildings made by the CDF/US are now abandoned and make prime real-estate for narcotic-running groups, underground militias, bandits, and refugees. * The Reds: In the intervening years between 2115 and the cooling down of the conflict, some of the ousted pro-US CDF, that managed to survive and find support either from the US and its European allies or from stolen PRT weapon stockpiles, formed the Reds. The Reds originally started as an anti-Brazil faction that was re-purposed by Jack Camacho, the head of the Reds. The Reds don't own any forts or towns openly. Although some US military groups might be sympathetic and even supportive of the goals of the Reds, the US as a whole sees the Reds as nothing but a group of criminals. The PRT sees the Reds as traitors and thieves, and the MEB sees them as terrorists. This is mostly due to PRT propaganda. The Reds are making progress as of 2115. The MEB has begun protecting its assets in the PRT a little more heavily and sending diplomats, which make prime targets for the Reds. The Reds are on the brink of a greater move, one that could ultimately lead to the evaporation of the PRT and the defeat of the MEB. It seeks to take towns along the PRT-US border. Assuming the town's people can be convinced that the goal of the Reds is a noble and just one, a difficult thing in itself, they'll likely support them. The MEB is reluctant to send a large force into a border town to quash a rebellion. The US would see this as a sign of weakness and come into the town to take it once the in-fighting is over. So the MEB is forced to use the same sort of hybrid warfare tactics that the Reds use against them. Ironically, summer of 2115 is the year that both the Reds and the MEB decided to make a move. On June 21st, the MEB fired into a US fort and a conflict between the PRT and US ensued. A few miles further west, an MEB-led PRT force invaded a US fort successfully shortly after. Renewed fervor for war would soon follow on both sides of the border. The Reds are ready to begin their mission and take the border towns. Should they be successful, it will greatly weaken Brazil's chances of winning. Should they fail, the bloodshed will continue and all who know the truth will have died. After the Third American Civil War, the Reds was disbanded because of all of the lands belonged to America were liberated and re-claimed. All of the Ex-Reds went their separated ways, they return to their homes, raise families, and getting a job. People were successful at first, but some of the locals were racist and killed ex-Red for them: they though they were war criminals. The Reds had horrors in their minds, some people were drugged, and sometimes they were suicidal. The last of the ex-Red passed in 2180. After Deep Six Event Characters: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1taNJYX_iaeqpCSUQUVr51bC_46SQqHBdUfEw0yOUmf8/edit Relationships Edit Allies Edit * RCO Partisans * USCPF Enemies Edit * MEB * PRT The Application Edit The SR Application for the Reds is in this document here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cHZUh_8qzSwqYfyDM9OTq3310FMPRxhhO1_8SZTcrhg/edit?usp=sharing * Customs: Base uniforms are provided in the Reds Asset folder and is very basic to allow for customization. Additionally you are allowed to create a uniform from scratch. LRs and MRs can make customs within the guidelines without approval. If you’re unsure about whether or not your custom is within the guidelines, you can confirm with an HR that it is. Customs in Deep Winter follow slightly different guidelines, as the scenario and setting is very different. Both Deep Six and Deep Winter have basic uniforms in the start menu. If you cannot afford a uniform or do not have a custom on hand, they are available to use. Deep Six * Customs obviously must incorporate the color red and have a yellow armband * No Kevlar unless otherwise approved by a C Rank * No insignia for any other group (i.e. B3, USCPF, RCO) unless otherwise approved by a C Rank. * No rifles or large guns on the custom. Handguns in holsters are acceptable, but rifles on an outfit just look ugly. * If your custom is objectively horrendous, you’ll be told to find something else. * If making civilian clothing that is red themed, understand the idea of subtlety. You wouldn’t be walking around southside with the red gasmask on your shirt, or a giant “REDZ” written on the back. * Refrain from making a custom using a PRT/MEB coat. If you absolutely MUST use one, it needs to be approved by an HR. Deep Winter * It must incorporate the color red for obvious reasons. * Dress appropriately for the weather. Nuclear winters reach far below sub-zero temperatures, you won’t survive in a windbreaker. Claiming you have X amount of shirts underneath a jacket won’t pass either. * Yellow armbands are not part of Deep Winter Reds Attire. The yellow armbands were used by the original CDF Militia, and they exist alongside us in Deep Winter. * If your custom is objectively horrendous, you’ll be told to use something else. *Customs for either game do not require HR approval, unless specifically stated HRs Have more leniency in what they wear, but are still expected to wear something realistic. C Ranks are allowed to wear whatever they want. * Weapons: The Reds use a variety of weapons in their fight, many of these being civilian weapons chambered in common calibers, as well as a variety of improvised explosives and traps. * Guns: The Reds use a wide variety of weapons, often letting the LRs use whatever they can acquire. This means that all civilian weapons that would be easily accessible are alright for use. Anything beyond that requires approval, and unless you have a good reason for having it, it will likely be ignored. Generally, the standard sidearm of the Reds, primarily through the MRs and HRs, is the Sea Falcon .44 Magnum revolver. In addition to this, the most often used rifle throughout the MRs and HRs is the F-71 Semi-Auto Rifle. Other commonly used weapons include the XSR6, the Hawker .40, and the Hyke Bolt Action Rifle. * Improvised Weapons: The Reds employ a wide variety of improvised explosives, traps, and alarms in their fight. These include but are not limited to: * Claymore Mines: Often made using several methods, the most common of which being a bread pan packed with explosives and angled toward where an enemy might be. * Thermite Grenades: Made using Iron Oxide, Aluminum Powder, Road flares, and a soda can. Useful for anti vehicle sabotage, especially in missions against PRT or MEB encampments. * Modified Molotovs: Made using mason jars instead of bottles. These use kerosene or gasoline thickened with detergent or anything else that makes the flammable solution more sticky. An improvised fuse is then stuck in, and the lid screwed shut. The fuse is lit and the molotov is thrown. * Pipe Bombs: Any variety of the category of explosive that is the Pipe Bomb. * Fougasse Mines: A type of pipe bomb that is effective, lethal, and useful against enemy vehicles or infantry alike. These are a sort of improvised cannon made out of galvanised steel pipe, an explosive propellant, and a pipe stuffed full of scrap metal, nails, and all manners of shrapnel. It works similar to a shotgun. All of these are used as both antipersonnel and anti vehicle weapons. Due to the destructive nature of these items, they are limited to MR+. If used in a way that causes mass damage to a server, they require LPM supervision. In raids, they are only to be used if both sides agree. Areas The Reds operate in many areas across the Southside and Northside Area. These include but are not limited to: * Southside Farm * Southside Mall * Southside Cul De Sac * Whitman Bay Beach Bunker * Northside Den * Northside Cul De Sac * Northside Dew RV * Etc When choosing to host in a specific area, consider how realistic it is for you to be there. Hosting for the reds in uniform in the middle of Southside is not a bright idea, whereas hosting in the Northside Bunker is preferable. Always weigh the benefits and downsides of each decision. Roleplay Not every roleplay will be going into southside or exploding stuff with TH3 grenades, you can do a many of things, even in DW there could be a few RPs hosted by C ranks or HRs. Dew Deals: Reds would deal Dew, especially further away from the bunker to fund their operations and weapons. You could also RP brewing the dew. This could bring you into conflict with bandit and criminal groups such as Tidewater Brewers or B3, which could make for interesting roleplay. * These can require permission from a C rank or HR+, if dealing with another group. (B3, Tidewater, etc.) Scouting and Recon: Reds could scout the town, watching MEB and PRT patrols, they’d be typically in high spots or inside buildings watching, usually have a place selected for the RP. * These are useful for updating our information on the enemy, but can get you serious jailtime if you get caught, risky but good. Trainings: Trainings should be long and detailed, you should teach people how to use MGs, XSR6s, ARs, shotguns, SMGs etc, even explosives, they should be down further out into the forests and away from civilian population. Don’t do these constantly, as they can become tedious and annoying. * These are good if done right, but can turn into drama packed nightmares real quick. They're also way overdone, but easy because there is little to no permission required to host one. Weapon deals: REDS could do deals with bandits or weapon manufactures to make rifles and buy them off them, you should be buying low cost but good quality weapons, some men could even manufacture weapons at the RP. * These can require permission from a C rank or HR+. They're good for keeping our supply good and healthy, and are also good for keeping our reputation up with other groups. Assassinations: Assassinations could be used for unofficial roleplays, typically two-three men performing it, using an XSR6 the sniper, then a spotter that’ll assist the Red and a lookout for anyone coming up to the nest. These can also be done with carbombs, or the like. * This tactic is rumored to be favored by Jack Comacho himself, and can be useful in slowing, or even stopping enemies for a period of time due to lack of chain of command. Ambushing: Ambushes should be done in small numbers, be done quickly and you must leave quickly back to the place you first started the RP, you should use guerrilla warfare tactics etc, a Tactician will give you positions. Utilizing choke points in roads to attack convoys, camouflaging yourself using the environment, waiting in pre positioned fox holes, are all excellent ways to catch enemies unaware. * If done correctly, these can throw off enemies and confuse them for a short time, allowing you to effectively kill, take, and run with whatever they have. These require a C rank or HR+ to approve, and can end in you loosing your character. Relaxing: Occasionally, you could do an RP where the Reds relax in a safe house, as a break from constant combat RP. Passive RP can be a good way to mix things up, when used properly. * These can become repetitive if done to much, and can get annoying. Sabotage: Roleplays where The Reds use explosive to sabotage buildings, vehicles, or other items can be done, however these require permission from an HR. If they include the mass destruction of a building, they also require admin permission. * These are also good for halting the enemy, and can cause irreparable damage to the enemy combatant. These most definitely require permission. Propaganda: Roleplays where the Reds use spray paint, posters, radios, or the like to influence the Southern population to see the real picture, the true face of the PRT. If caught, these can get you in tons of trouble, probably even a sentence in New Atlanta. That’s it with RPs, don’t use these too much. Of course you can do your own RPs you don’t need to follow these, they’re just here as helpful suggestions. * Ranks/Roles The Reds uses a Hybrid Role system for roleplay. This means that the majority of the ranks in the group are roles which are marked SR. These can be applied for via the faction app by anybody in the group, and each one has a different and unique job to perform in roleplay, which mixes will with other SRs. On the top level of the group are the MRs, HRs, and C Ranks. Only people who perform exceptionally on a regular basis within the SR system will be considered for MR, and eligibility to proceed through the ranks. This encourages excellent roleplay within the group. SRs are all more or less equal in terms of ooc authority. However, each SR is the authority of their specific job. A tactician cannot do a Sniper’s job. MRs hold authority over the SRs. HRs hold authority over the MRs. C Ranks hold authority over the HRs. # L Leader The leader and founder of the Reds, the Assassin Sniper Jack Camacho. Rarely seen in the Southside Area of Operations. # C Commander The most trusted and experienced members of the group. Professional guerrillas and militiamen, these seasoned soldiers are the ones keeping the fight alive. Also uncommon to see in the Southside Area of Operations. # C General The General’s are the ones who most often direct the rest of the group. While still unlikely to go into the field of battle in Southside, they are not uncommon to see, either in safe areas or in civilian disguises in Southside. # HR Specialist A Specialist has a unique job of being the most proficient at their chosen role and can teach others how to properly operate within their role. Specialists are the default squad leaders for ambushes, raids, and other operations. They have access to some of the finest weaponry in the group. # HR Veteran A Veteran has proven themselves in combat multiple times. They are skilled fighters and are respected within the group for their grit and resolve. They are well geared compared to others. # MR Enforcer Enforcers help to maintain the group and direct the reds in daily operations. They keep the group organized and disciplined, and tend to be moderately well geared. # MR Sentinel Sentinel’s are exceptional members of the SR talent pool, and can come from any SR Rank. They are charged with keeping watch over the SRs and directing them when an Enforcer is not around. A Sentinel is essentially an apprentice Enforcer, pulled fresh from the SRs. # SR Sniper For reasons unknown, Jack Camacho is particularly fond of the Red Snipers. These hawkeyes provide overwatch for the rest of the group, they survey from afar during attacks, and are typically armed with the XRS6 Sniper rifle, Scoped Chimera, or Scoped Sparo. They avoid close quarters combat at all costs, and only carry a small sidearm. # SR Demolitions Demolitions are in charge of the making, distributing, storing, and use of all improvised explosives within the group. Fully in charge of making all pipe bombs, molotovs, fougasses, and other items, as well as properly using them to their full extent against enemies. They typically carry a semiauto rifle. # SR Medic Medics are the angels of the battlefield. Carrying a Field Medic pack and a rifle, the main objective of the medic is to save lives. Some basic knowledge of medical practice is required to properly use this role, and you will be asked what you know upon applying. # SR Engineer Engineers mostly deal in the maintenance, repair, and operation of all vehicles and machinery in the possession of the Southside section of the Reds. Cars, trucks, APCs, or anything else they might acquire, commandeer, or use. They are armed with basic weapons. # SR Informant The Informant role is an Insider, typically high ranking in the PRT, CDF, TIFEPOL, MEB, etc, that has been paid off to leak information to the reds. People in this role are not necessarily members of The Reds, so if you intend to use this role, you must be in the group you are an informant for, and must gain approval from the HRs or C Ranks of the group to avoid any complications. # SR Guerrilla The Guerrillas are very basic reds. They make up most of the force of the reds, since they don’t specialize in much besides being basic assault guerrillas. Armed with rifles, they form the spearhead of most ambushes and assaults. These men are the backbone of the movement. # SR Support Support Reds are heavily armed Reds, that form the backbone of most squad formations and movements. Armed with some of the heavier weapons in the group, they lay down suppressing fire, and mow down any targets that are spotted or called out. They prefer medium range combat. # SR Tactician Tacticians and Strategists are vital to the operations of the Reds. While all members are somewhat proficient in battlefield strategy, Tacticians are masters of the art of war. A good tactician organizes ambushes, raids, and lays out the battle plan, making use of every member present and every role. Tacticians ensure that the SRs all work together in battle like a well oiled machine. # SR Recon Members of the Recon role are the eyes and ears of the Reds, both on the battlefield and in Southside. Recon SRs will scout potential ambush chokepoints, they will lead reconnaissance missions on enemy encampments, and they always move toward the front of the formation when moving in a squad. They typically are armed lighter and faster than other Reds, preferring a small SMG if possible, or even just a sidearm. They will also often stay in Southside in Civilian gear, to gain better intel on PRT and MEB movements. 17. Recruit A base level member of the group. No specialties, no areas of expertise. Fresh recruits to the group. This is mainly a buffer rank to bump people down to to allow them to apply for SR ranks without kicking people during the purge. Recruits cannot host. * Tactics and Strategy As a severely outnumbered and outgunned Guerilla Militia, the Reds employ multiple variations on the typical Guerrilla Warfare approach to outsmart and defeat their enemies. Many of these include using their environment to their advantage, hitting the enemy quickly, and then retreating. Reds rarely ever engage an enemy in open and fair combat, unless there is no doubt that they would win, and even then, they prefer to fight an enemy on their own terms. They also will not engage an enemy any longer than is absolutely necessary, limiting their time in combat. Recommended Reading While not mandatory, it is a good idea for Reds, especially Tacticians, to read up on the art of guerrilla warfare, survivalism, and familiarize yourself with many of the methods we routinely use. The works of James Wesley Rawles, John “Lofty” Wiseman, William Forstchen, and others are incorporated heavily into our tactics. Some links to these have been included. * "Patriots", by James Wesley Rawles https://tinyurl.com/y9l49y83 A novel of post collapse survival and guerrilla warfare, against a superior enemy. Best read when using the index to find specific subjects. * The "SAS Survival Handbook" by John ‘Lofty’ Wiseman https://tinyurl.com/yayc4cu2 An extremely informative and comprehensive guide on wilderness and urban survival that would be extremely useful to the Reds. * The "First Aid" Handbook, by the Headquarters, Departments of the Army, The Navy, And Airforce, And Commandant, Marine Corps https://tinyurl.com/y6wqe7pt The First Aid handbook is good for any aspiring medic, and it teaches field-aid for medical-roleplay, which can be useful in not only in the Reds, but in other groups aswell. * The "Anarchist Cookbook" by William Powell https://tinyurl.com/qhb8pce This book contains what any aspiring Guerrilla needs. It teaches Guerrilla tactics, ways for a Demolition to get "creative", and even more. Attack The Reds prefer to utilize the element of surprise when attacking. Often times when attacking military convoys, groups, or others, they will set up an ambush ahead of time. This is often accomplished by using fox holes and natural flora to hide their positions, waiting until their enemy is within the strike zone, and ambushing them. These tactics are best used in 'choke points' where the enemy travels, such as roads. In addition to this, they also may use pre placed explosives, improvised or otherwise, in position ahead of time, to aid them against their targets. When extensive planning ahead of time is impossible and the Reds are forced to fight an enemy without time to prepare, they will again use their environment to their advantage, and attempt to lead their enemy to equal ground, or gain the upper hand. Planning, preparation, and waiting take almost all of the time of a proper Reds ambush. The attack itself is fast and deadly. - Defense There are very few situations where the Reds are caught off guard when attacked, however, when they are, they will do their best to fight their enemy off, before retreating to a pre chosen Rallying Point where they can regroup and mount a proper defense. These key rallying points are usually chosen when the reds first occupy a position, in case of an attack. They are all stocked with a small cache of improvised weapons and spare gear, and are usually located in an easily defendable position. If a rallying point is going to be overrun and lost to the enemy, the Reds take what gear they can and destroy what remains, to prevent confiscation and use by the enemy. - Misc. Combat When patrolling an area they control, the Reds do not take risks and travel near roads or other public areas where they're likely to be spotted by civilians or enemy forces. Recon or Sabotage Missions both follow the same structure of Planning, Preparation, and execution. Sabotage missions are often done at night, and against enemy vehicles or supplies. - Security In an effort to conceal themselves and their safehouses from enemy location, the Reds exercise strict security protocols. Guns are not to be fired except in the event of a combat situation, or with approval by the senior member of the militia. All gear is to be worn in a way that prevents unneeded noise. When patrolling the perimeter of an established safe zone, there are to always be two men on duty. One patrolling and one observing from a concealed position and relaying info directly to the rest of the group inside. Deep Winter Originally a part of the CDF Militia in Deep Winter, The Reds split off from the militia due to their more aggressive style, which put them at odds with their CDF brothers. Deciding to abandon the militia, they left, forming The Reds. Led by a man named Everett Reed, a former high ranking member of the CDF Militia and an outspoken critic of the Militia, they began scavenging untouched ruins in the Southside and Northside area. Having only the gear that they managed to take with them from the CDF, as well as access to various ruins around the area, they began attempting to organize themselves. The Deep Winter Reds are not a militia. They are closer to a bandit group than anything. While they mostly retain the same ideology as the CDF, they are criminals, and they will rob from people who they deem to be too well off, in order to aid themselves and civilians. They have no set base usually, though they do operate multiple temporary and improvised “safehouses” for refugees to come and rest under protection, for a fee. These are often based out of partially scrap reconstructed houses, ruins, and other similar areas, away from the harsh outside elements. While they avoid gunfights if possible, they will defend their territory from any invaders, and will use their weapons in intimidate refugees when on patrol. In combat, when possible, they employ early guerrilla warfare style tactics, though they’re often not very effective due to largely having no real training. Though they are morally below the CDF, they don’t kill innocent civilians, and do their best to help those in need, even if that means taking from those who are better off to provide, willingly or unwillingly. They do not have any set uniform, though their unofficial dress code prefers dark colors that stand out in the snow, rather than blending in, making it easier to identify one another. They do not possess advanced weapons, only civilian rifles, on the same level as the CDF Militia. There is no area in Deep Winter that The Reds are not allowed to go, however, it is advised to exercise caution in public areas, as bad blood between the CDF and The Reds could lead to an altercation. The Reds generally avoid The Den. *Due to the failure of the Battle of Concord, on 10/14/18 the Reds have left Deep Winter.* Outpost Hertford Guide The reds maintain a fortified outpost on the bridge island known as Hertford: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1I4R5ztnNLoU0lM9KpPSG5W9iPEQTbajpYosyHyAaDGU/edit?usp=sharing (Note: as of 06/19/2018, Hertford has been taken by the USCPF, and turned into Concord.) Roles 1.Leader The Leader of the defecting group that calls themselves The Reds. Currently Everett Reed. 1. Partner The Right Hand man and closest advisor to the Leader. All decisions made in the group are finalized between the Partner and the Leader. 1.Defector Original outspoken members of the initial group of defectors, these are the men who first abandoned the CDF in favor of following Everett Reed. 1.SR Scattergunner A Red who uses a heavy shotgun, most often referred to as a scattergun. High on firepower, low on range and general aiming ability. 1. SR Operator Able bodied members of the group who opt for conventional means of combat, as well as ambushes. Armed with any civilian level weapons. 1. SR Longshot Snipers who use any sort of gun with a scope to hit enemies, or hunt at long ranges. Often utilized in ambush situations as overwatch. 1. SR Snowshoe Light footed scouts, often sent ahead into uncharted areas of the map to find new possible shelters, or scout out a town before a group of Reds goes in to trade. They are also sent ahead as delegates to faction negotiations or discussions. Deep Winter Application: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c7a_d-BgCx7tf2vfXdd1zRFzOKiHW047pU8AKq-mvoU/edit?usp=sharing Deep Six Application: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FQKMSIbibgBY903VeZMfAww48fXSNfNWwQVdHHfJCwc/edit?usp=sharing